


Time

by SarcasticCinnamonRoll



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff, Hidden block, M/M, Sad, angstandfluff, fluff with an angst ending, i hope it's sad it was meant to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticCinnamonRoll/pseuds/SarcasticCinnamonRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of different times of Luke and Ian's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Time

Ian could still remember back then, when he was young. It was the best time of his life.

Now he was in his twenties and it was the day that he and Luke had first met, back when he was 14.

He had approached one day, a boy wearing a cap and a yellow and grey hoodie. He came up to him in class and asked him to join their gaming club, Hidden block. 

He had turned him down of course, how could entering a tournament with a club be better than entering alone?

However the boy, Luke, and his friends had pestered him until Ian gave in and joined them.

The last time they met was when he was 18, in a dimly lit hospital ward.


	2. Time - part 2

Him and Luke had kissed for the first time under a tree covered in pale pink cherry blossoms, in the middle of spring. Ian was 16.

It was a warm day, the cherry blossoms had barely bloomed. Ian had been sleeping under that tree, having fell asleep while sitting there.

He had woke up to a kiss and the words "Wake up sleeping beauty.", and Ian banged his head on the tree, red faced and stuttering "Wh-what the fuck Luke!"

Luke had laughed all day.

The last time they kissed was when Ian was 18, on a cold winters day, they had argued about...

Ian looked down sadly, he couldn't even remember what they argued about.

Luke stormed out after the argument, but he had kissed him goodbye anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback! I also take prompts. Part 3 will be soon.


	3. Time - part 3

He was 14 when Luke talked to him for the first time, it was in class when he was asked to join the club. 

The sun beamed down at them through the window, it was summer in japan. 

Luke had said quickly,with a cheeky grin on his face and without giving much room for reply "Hey dude! You're Ian right, the guy who enters the tournaments alone? Want to join our club?"

Ian had then replied "Hell no, what would I want to join a club for?"

At 18 the last words Luke said to Ian were "I love you."

Ian had just sat there, mute, as Luke faded away.

Ian wished they could have had more time as he lay a single rose on his tombstone, and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just upload it. I hope anyone reading likes it :)
> 
>  
> 
> I felt awful writing this

**Author's Note:**

> . Please comment and tell me what you think! I also take prompts and requests


End file.
